Mayte Sanchez
A superhero working for Primus Profile One of the defining moments of Mayte Sanchez’s life happened during the Battle for Detroit. A government employed superhero, she wasn’t even stationed in Detroit, but she was one of the first superheroes on site during the attack. She fought for a grueling 24 hours straight, without pause, helping to capture numerous Destroyer henchmen and allies. In the days that followed, she put in ceaseless efforts to find and recover injured citizens, and stamp out the last of Destroyer’s lingering creations. It was during this time that she truly felt her calling to protect the city. It was no surprise to anyone when, during the rebuilding of Detroit as Millennium City, Mayte Sanchez put in for a transfer. She wasn’t always a superhero, but she was always interested in fighting crime. As a young woman straight out of college, she was approached by multiple crime fighting agencies. (Her major in criminology, plus her athletic prowess, made her a very hot property). She signed on with PRIMUS. Early in her training they tested her and found that genetically she was highly likely to adapt well to the Cyberline process, used to create Silver Avengers. This gave her a super-efficient metabolism and increased speed on top of her already impressive fighting skills. In her time in Millennium City, Mayte has become well known. She helps out the local police, works on projects for PRIMUS, and occasionally lends a hand to the Champions when they need it. She gets a thrill out of superheroing and saving people. In her free time, she’s tried sky diving, cliff scaling, and scuba diving in a variety of hard to reach and dangerous places. In a way, she’s a classic hyperactive. She always needs to busy, always needs to find greater challenges, and always needs to surpass herself. She gets along beautifully with other superheroes, as long as they behave professionally. In particular, she’s very close with Sapphire. The two women enjoy spending girly days together at the spa and then going out to fight crime! Her husband, also a PRIMUS employee but on the management side, stabilizes her. Where she’s excitable and after the latest thrilling adventure, he keeps the home fire burning and provides her with a safe space to come home to. They adore each other to pieces, but are completely different people. However, life hasn’t all been gang busts and roses for Mayte. She is one of the few superheroes who has spoken out about dealing with post traumatic stress. During a battle with Dark Seraph, Mayte was trapped by one of his spells. For over an hour, as her friends battled the fiend, she felt that she was being buried alive and couldn’t escape. Witchcraft was eventually able to lift the spell, but it left Mayte with a terrible fear of small enclosed spaces. It took years, and quite a bit of therapy and hard work on Mayte’s part, for her to overcome that potentially crippling fear. Since then she has spoken quite openly about her experience in the hopes that it will help other superheroes deal with their own traumas. About Mayte Sanchez She is one of the most ethical and tenacious superheroes you will ever meet. Thanks to her own experiences with PTSD, she’s very grounded and a wonderful mentor for younger superheroes, like her buddy Sapphire. She prefers to fight hand to hand, but will use a variety of guns when necessary. While her abilities are impressive, she has a tendency to overestimate how much damage she can take, which gets her in trouble from time to time. In Champions online Appears as a contact in both Millenium City and the Tutorial Category:Characters